Helado
by June JK
Summary: Podían ser momentos muy simples, pero para Haru eran momentos a solas con Makoto. (MakoHaru) / Éste fic participa en el tópico "Mes de Makoto" del Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Köji Öji y Hiroko Utsumi.

**Advertencia:** Posible OCC. Rin, Makoto y Haru de niños (las personalidades las tomé de la novela High Speed).

**Aviso:** Respuesta al tópico _«Mes de Makoto»_, perteneciente al Foro: **Iwatobi Swim Club**.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_«Porque pueden compartir un helado, como también una vida. »_

**Capítulo único.**

**HELADO  
><strong>

**...**

Estar con Makoto es natural. Lo conoce de tiempo, le inspira confianza.

Con él no finge ni expresa sus pensamientos; de antemano sabe que el contrario le entiende y eso a Haruka le basta.

No hay necesidad de palabras innecesarias; basta una mirada y el contrario entenderá todas las inseguridades que, a veces, circulan innecesariamente en la cabeza de Haru. No siempre eran problemas de gran índole lo que le transmitía, podía ser algo tan trivial como su descontento con la comida, porque no hay caballa o sobre la constante irritación que supone Rin y el relevo al que le había arrastrado.

Eso, cosas sencillas.

Puede asegurar que Makoto entiende hasta lo que Haru no comprende de si mismo; quizá exageraba.

Dejando a un lado lo anterior, Makoto también tiene aspectos que le disgustan: hablar innecesariamente o invitar a Rin a alguna actividad —aún sabiendo que no deseaba pasar más tiempo en el club o el Instituto que del necesario junto a ese niño—, era uno de esos aspectos. Pero a Makoto no le disgusta que Rin lo termine arrastrando a todo y puede que, por eso, también empezó a aceptar a ese niño molesto en su vida.

Y todo iría de maravilla, piensa, si no fuera porque acaparaba a Makoto y también a él en ocasiones. Era estresante escuchar los: «Vamos, Nanase, nada un relevo conmigo», si aceptó fue para que dejara de darle lata.

—¿Y si vamos al parque a comer helados? Hace mucho calor —le parece una excusa tonta, estaba refrescando—. Vamos, ¿qué dicen: Makoto, Haru? Ya no tenemos clases por lo que resta del día.

—Claro, por qué no... —y como pidiéndole su aprobación, el castaño gira sobre su eje esperanzado con recibir un «Ok»—. Haru, ¿quieres ir?

Reflexionando, en situaciones así Makoto debería de quedarse callado y Rin irse corriendo a su casa como manda la costumbre; cambiar de planes es un problema. Pero comprende por dónde va la cosa: al parecer Rin aprendió que, si Makoto participa con él en alguna actividad, irremediablemente terminará arrastrado. Se fija en el estado de Makoto, quién está de todo menos tiritando de frío.

—Haru teme enfermarse. ¡Vamos, Makoto! Haru es muy débil.

—Rin... —escucha suspirar al castaño.

—Bien.

Accede, pero no para cumplir el capricho a Rin, lo hace porque Makoto le dedica con insistencia un: _«Haru, por favor»_ a la cual jamás ha podido negarse. Para entonces termina desviando la mirada. Si Makoto y Rin se antojaron unos helados lo más oportuno es cederles el gusto y evitar líos innecesarios. Al menos es su justificativo.

Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Own. ¡Qué tierno es Haru! ¡Ha desviado la mirada sonrojado! —Rin y su gran bocota...

—Cállate.

—Calma, calma los dos... —Makoto sonríe, les palmea los hombros a ambos en un intento de calmar los ánimos mientras los guía a algún puesto de helados.

Para iniciar, Haruka no se antojó, pero las cosas cambiaron al ver la variedad de helados, en especial ese de naranja.

A su costado, Makoto le ha leído la mente; no le molesta, está acostumbrado. Lo que sí le picó fue que Rin también se había percatado de sus intenciones. Puede ser un cabezota, lo sabe, pero que la sonrisita ladina de Rin le ponga en evidencia le apena.

Como ataque sorpresa arruga el entrecejo y se niega a comprar el molesto helado, ya no lo quiere. Total, si Makoto y Rin se compran habrán cumplido el cometido. El helado de naranja no es importante, Rin también lo quiere... ¿y qué? Haruka se puede comprar otro cuando nadie le vea.

—No hay sabor caballa —se excusa.

—Haru es un tsundere, ¿por qué no acepta que quiere un helado y ya? ¡Oh, Makoto, escoge éste, yo sé por qué te lo digo!

—Hmm, vale, Rin —el castaño le observa con insistencia— ...Haru, ¿seguro que no quieres uno?

Niega para desconcierto de ambos muchachos, quienes se miran entre ellos y asienten. Se pregunta por qué hicieron eso, pero ya no importa. Ahora está inmerso en el problema ese de Makoto de ceder fácilmente. Rin no tenía derecho para escoger su helado también.

Termina suspirando.

Su amigo tampoco se ve molesto al coger ese helado del empaque grande. Recuerda entonces que Makoto es indeciso, que se habría tardado horas en escoger uno. Rin ha hecho bien de cierto modo... sólo eso. Es molesto aceptar más cosas.

—Vayámonos —insiste Haru con todas las ganas de alejarse.

—Dijimos que iríamos al parque. ¿Tienes memoria corta, Haru~ ?

—Rin...

—Ya, ya... —vuelve a calmar los ánimos el castaño—. V-vamos al parque Haru, sólo un ratito, hasta que nos acabemos los helados —sugiere.

Como era de esperar, Rin sonríe con ganas comentando algo de que Makoto entiende y que Haru debería de ser así. Mosqueado acepta y se repite que sólo es porque tiene que regresar con Makoto, Rin se lo puede llevar a otro lado y sería lidiar con los padres preocupados de su compañero.

Para su desagrado, el camino al parque es muy movido. Rin corre por aquí y por allá retando a más no poder, Makoto le sigue a su ritmo tratando de controlar al pelirrojo y que no se aleje demasiado. En varias ocasiones le ha transmitido al castaño, con la mirada, que esto no le gusta, que Rin es muy inquieto. En todas, Makoto se limita a sonreír apenado, con un: _«Rin es Rin»_, que acepta a regañadientes.

La verdad Rin no sólo es _«Rin»_, es un problema con patas que disfruta de arrastrar a las personas a su alrededor y hace que hagan cosas como ésta. Algo que le cuesta admitir es que hay algo que le agrada de Rin: que le dé en la fibra competitiva. Se divierte, pero es un secreto.

—¡Llegamos! Ahora si, a comer el helado antes de que se derrita —el pelirrojo entonces voltea a verle—. Haru, que conste que tú no quisiste.

—No lo digas para librarte de la culpa.

—Haru...

—Ah, pero no te preocupas —Rin le ignora mientras parte un pedazo de su helado y se lo ofrece—. Ésto hacen los amigos: comparten —obviamente se niega, pero entonces Rin se lo mete en la boca a la fuerza.

El frío es demasiado, se hace para atrás mientras resiste el dolor de su cabeza y dientes.

—¡H-Haru! ¿E-estás bien? —ahí otra de las preguntas tontas de Makoto, pero cuando ha terminado de tragarse todo el helado asiente sólo para no preocupar más.

—Ay, Haru, no resistes nada —se burla Rin y quiere asesinarlo—. Pero bueno... yo ya cumplí con mi trabaj- d-digo, con lo del helado. Y me acordé de que hoy tengo que jugar con Gou. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

—¿Y para qué nos has traído?

—Si, Rin. ¿No íbamos a jugar en el parque todos juntos?

—¿Eh? Pueden jugar ustedes dos solos. ¡Adiós! —y de inmediato Rin huye como un conejo.

—Qué molesto.

Makoto vuelve a suspirar y a negar.

—Es bueno y atento.

Todos le parecen buenos, piensa para sus adentros. Pero sabe que, al advertir la mirada de Makoto en él, que éste le ha leído.

—Haru... ¿seguro que no quieres?

—No.

—Tú en verdad te antojaste... pero no te escogiste uno porque Rin también quería el mismo helado, ¿no?

Que no es eso. De pronto encontró interesante el columpio y se encaminó a él para ya no hablar del tema.

—Te gusta columpiarte —era una forma de invitarle a jugar—, y también resbalar.

—¿Quieres jugar, Haru? —no creyó necesario dar una respuesta. Makoto se acercó a los juegos a la vez que abría su helado—. Rin lo escogió —dijo sacando dos helados en uno para partirlo con la intención de compartir—. Estoy seguro que también se dio cuenta de tu acción y que por eso me sugirió éste. También creo que lo hizo porque tú no aceptarías fácilmente la mitad de su helado... ¿a que si?

—Es un idiota.

—Puede ser... pero siempre tienen buenas intenciones. ¿Sabes? Yo quería venir a éste lugar y compartir un poco de tiempo juntos, como las prácticas y demás nos tienen ocupados me pareció que ya no convivíamos como antes. Pero Rin se fue...

—Escapó.

La risa de Makoto no se dejó esperar.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Me alegra pasar tiempo a solas contigo, Haru —algo extraño revolvieron las tripas de Haruka—. ¿Primero los columpios? —Makoto cambió de tema, subiéndose a uno para balancearse y comer la mitad de su helado. Haru se acercó y empezó a empujarlo con la mano libre mientras que con la otra degustaba de su respectivo helado—. Gracias, Haru. Eres muy amable.

Otra vez su estómago. Quizá era el tiempo, hace mucho frío y, aunque no es débil, también se enfermaba.

—Gracias... —murmuró apenas—, por el helado, Makoto.

Y, aunque sabía que eran necesarias las palabras, comprendió que decirle de vez en cuando cuan agradecido estaba con la amistad, no era malo.

—No hay de qué, Haru-chan.

Al parecer, sólo Makoto se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se iba Rin al verlos columpiarse. O quizá sólo Haru comprendió que esta salida, los helados y los columpios fue parte del plan de Rin.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pero tuvo un poco de éxito al reprimir sus emociones.

Entonces simplemente se dejó llevar, dando el último mordisco al helado para empujar a Makoto en lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
